Good to be Back
by Johnnygagesgirl
Summary: After a case of the flu, Johnny discover just how good it feels to be back


This is my first fan fiction story. Please R&R.

Johnny woke up with the worst cold. Not to mention it was almost 8 o'clock, almost time for roll call. After the last shift where he had showed up a minute before roll call, his Captain told him that the next time he was late, he had latrine duty for a month. He knew that he couldn't go into work sick, so he had to call Cap. Trying to stand, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness and collapsed to the floor, but not before he crashed into the corner of his wooden nightstand.

Captain Hank Stanley was worried. It was 5 minutes to roll call and his junior paramedic, John "Johnny" Gage, hadn't showed up yet. He had a tendency to be cutting it close, especially that last shift where he showed up a minute before, but he was sure the threat of latrine duty would make his junior paramedic show up on time. He headed out the kitchen, where the rest of his crew were spread out, drinking coffee. "Anyone seen Gage?" he asked. A chorus of "No Cap" sounded. Strange, really strange.

Johnny came to about a minute later. Knowing that he couldn't stand, he decided to crawl to where he telephone was. Then he could check his temperature and go back to sleep. His head ached, and chills where making him shiver with cold, then burning up almost to the point where he wanted to tear his clothes off. Looking up, he could see the cord of his telephone hanging over the edge of the counter that it set on. Dialing the familiar number, he heard it ring.

Captain Stanley jumped when he heard the telephone in the office ring. One minute to roll call. Gage better have a good explanation for why he was late. But all harsh feelings were gone when he heard the voice over the telephone.

"Cap, I can't make it in today. I got a really bad cold or something." a weak sounding John Gage told him.

"Do you need me to send Roy and the squad over?" he asked John.

"No need Cap, all I need is some sleep."

"Alright John, but call if you need anything."

"Ok Cap." John hung up the phone.

But before Hank could hang up the phone, he needed to call HQ and call in a replacement for John for the next shift. And he might as well send Roy over to check on John anyways. He had a habit of hiding injuries and sickness until it completely overpowered him. He got permission from HQ for Roy to check on John while the squad was stood down.

During roll call, he told his crew that John wasn't coming in and that the squad was stood down until John's replacement came in. He also told Roy that he was to check on John and take him to Rampart if it was necessary, that it was an order for Roy to do it. "Tell him if he doesn't cooperate with you that he gets latrine duty for two months." He heard Chet Kelly snicker. "And just for that Kelly, you get latrine duty today." He ignored the "Awww Cap" as he gave out the other chore assignments.

Johnny heard knocking on the door. And the voice of his partner, Roy Desoto. Great just what he needed, the mother hen. "It's open." He called out as best as he could. He was tired, and he felt himself drifting off as Roy opened the door.

Roy heard Johnny say that the door was open. He turned the knob and opened the door. What he saw was horrible. Curled up on the floor was his partner. He was sweating heavily, and the phone was laying next to him. He also saw a knot on the back of his head. That finally made him decide that John was going into Rampart.

John woke up to the gentle voice of Dixie McCall. "Come on Tiger, open those beautiful brown eyes for me." He opened them lazily and smiled at Dixie's kind face.

"He's coming around." Dixie told the two doctors standing next to John.

"Temperatures a 103.2." Doctor Brackett said to no one in particular, "looks like just a bad case of the flu."

"Not to mention a slight concussion." Doctor Early said. "Can you tell me how it happened?" Early asked John.

"I hit the nightstand when I tried to call Cap." He replied tiredly. All John wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Go to sleep, hose jockey. You're going to be staying at Hotel Rampart for a few days so Dix will get you settled into your room."

Three shifts later, John was as good as new. He was ready to report to work, and nearly bouncing from the excitement. Little did he know that his shift mates were planning a little surprise for him. Even the phantom had something planned.

After being greeted with a cake, a water bomb, and some "welcome back Johnny" Johnny smiled. It was good to be back.


End file.
